


Don't Go Home Without Me: A Phanfiction

by DesignerSkyline



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Is Not On Fire, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, danasour, lionarmy, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesignerSkyline/pseuds/DesignerSkyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, guys so I actually got this plot from a dream. Just a Phan fluffy short story. If you want me to explain the title message me or I'll put it in the comments somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been one of those long days again. Dan and I were wrapped up in each other's arms. I could tell by his deep, steady breathing that he was already asleep. I was usually able to fall asleep fast, but tonight I was struggling. I was very comfortable snuggled up to Dan so I didn't want to move. I looked up at him; I tried to focus only on him so maybe then I would finally doze off. Luckily, after a couple of minutes I finally drifted off.

I was walking to my computer with a Starbucks cup in my hand.

Wait. When did I get up? And where did the Starbucks come from?

I sat down and wiggled my mouse to turn on the computer screen. Just as I began to open the browser, the door flew open. Chris was now in the room. He had his hand on the back of the door to balance himself while his other hand clutched his chest. He caught his breath then looked straight at me.

"Phil, Dan he's....."

I could feel my eyes grow wider, and my grip on the cup get tighter.

"Phil, Dan's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like someone threw a rock of terribleness and tears into my chest. A cold rush went through my entire body.   
Dan, Dan can't be dead. He just can't.  
I didn't know what to do, what think or what to feel. My computer browser was on my twitter homepage with tweets claiming how much these people missed him, and how important he was to them. #MissYouDan was trending. I looked around the room bookshelves everywhere-

Wait, hold on, am I in a library? How did I even get here? And how did the browser go to twitter? And how is Dan dead?

"Phil, Phil wake up! Phil!"   
I felt someone shaking my shoulder, and the warm comforter at my feet. My eyes slowly opened, and I saw Dan look at me with a face of concern.   
My voice shook as I spoke,"Dan you're dead."   
Dan's reply was light and joking, "Phil, I'm not dead I'm right here."

"But you don't- you were dead."

Dan put his hands on my shoulders, "Phil it was just a dream, you were tossing and turning, it's okay now."

I couldn't take it anymore I wrapped my arms around him and held him near. I wept into Dan's chest as he stroked my hair.

"It was horrible, and I hated it, and It didn't make sense, and I had Starbucks and I didn't even go to Starbucks!"

"Phil, it's okay, it was just a dream. I promise.

"But it felt so real though!"

"Phil, it's okay I'm going to be here to annoy and embarrass you for a long time," he said caressing my head.

"I'm scared to go back to bed, Dan."

I could see concern in his eyes as he looked into my tear-filled ones.

His fingers intertwined with mine, "Let's go into the living room, we can watch cooking or anime or something, and I'll be there for you the entire time. Okay?"

I slowly nodded, then hugged him tightly once again. He returned the embrace.

Dan smiled at me, then stood to help me off the bed. He put his arm around me as he guided me into the living room.

We sat on the couch. He leaned against the arm and held me as I curled up close. He fumbled with the remote until he found a channel satisfying. With Dan's heartbeat in my ear, it was hard to make out what was going on on the TV. Dan absentmindedly played with my hair or stroked my arm.

That's probably why I love him so much. No matter what happens I know he'll be there to help me, and I would do the same for him. Even though that hellish nightmare seems kind of weird now, when I dreamed it felt real. But I realise now that Dan, his arms around me, our feelings for each other, those are real things. What Dan said is true, he wouldn't leave without me.


End file.
